I will love you until I die
by Neko11
Summary: AU. Songfic. LuxNa but more ZoxNa. Luffy, a poor young man, loves the beautiful princess Nami. But sadly she doesn t even know about Luffy and as a princess she marries prince Zoro. Pls enjoy!


**Hello :)! This is a little songfic with LuNa/ ZoNa. **

**Song: Nights in white satin from Moody Blues (extended version!)**

**Summary: Luffy, a seventeen-years old boy, has always been alone. He is very poor and has barely enough to eat every day. But there´s one thing which makes Luffy feel alive, someone who gives him hope. It is Nami, the beautiful and beloved princess of the Kingdom. **

**Luffy loves her very much and he watches her secretcly, hoping that one day she would notice him. But she´s a princess and her father has already chosen Nami´s husband...**

**Well, as you may already know, I totally suck at summaries! I´m sorry! But I hope you´ll enjoy this =)! **

**Pls enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda! And I don´t own the song, nights in white satin belongs to Moody Blues! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**- Until I die -**

There´s so much snow outside and it just won´t stop snowing. The pale moon is shining. It seems so peaceful outside at the moment...

A few months ago I would´ve thought it was beautiful to watch the snow fall in the moonlight. But now..

It´s cold. It´s really cold. But not because it is winter, no. Because I can´t be with the one I love.

Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written, never meaning to send.  
Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before.  
Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore. 

You know, I´ve never seen anyone like you. You are so beautiful, so...happy. Every time I see you you laugh or smile. But your laugh and your smile aren´t for me.

'Cos I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you. 

I want to tell you how much I love you...just one time... I just want you to know I´m existing...

But you are a princess and I´m just your poor subject. You wouldn´t be interested in me, would you?

Gazing at people, some hand in hand,  
Just what I'm going through they can't understand.  
Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend,  
Just what you want to be, you will be in the end. 

There are so many people I see everyday. So many happy people. When I see them it seems so easy to fall in love. But then, why can´t I fall in love with an other girl instead? Why can´t I forget you?

And I love you, yes I love you,  
Oh how I love you, oh how I love you. 

I don´t even know if you have ever noticed me. Probably not. And who could blame you? You don´t have to look out for guys. Every guy is looking out for you, you wouldn´t be able to remember every single face... so why would you remember mine?

I´m just some poor man, I´m not rich, I don´t have a title of nobility. I have nothing. What could I possibly offer you?

You, the the princess of this country. I´m probably beneath you. You deserve someone better than me.

Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written, never meaning to send.  
Beauty I've always missed, with these eyes before.  
Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore.

But still... even though I still can´t forget you... why..? 

'Cos I love you, yes I love you,  
Oh how I love you, oh how I love you.

'Cos I love you, yes I love you,  
Oh how I love you, oh how I love you. 

When I learned you would marry someone else - of course, why would you marry someone poor as me? - my heart was ripped in two. Now every little hope I had was destroyed. Every little light was taken from my pathetic life.

Without you, I have no reason for living. I was always left alone in this world and now my hope is gone with you marrying another guy. No, not just _another guy_. Marrying _prince_ Roronoar Zoro.  
Breath deep  
The gathering gloom  
Watch lights fade  
From every room  
Bedsitter people  
Look back and lament  
Another day's useless  
Energy spent

This is probably the best thing for you. Zoro is a nice man, strong and well-built. He´ll be able to protect you. I wouldn´t.

I´m pathetic. I can´t stand living anymore without you. Every little warmth that touches me turns into coldness. Every colour turns to grey.

Impassioned lovers  
Wrestle as one  
Lonely man cries for love  
And has none  
New mother picks up  
And suckles her son  
Senior citizens  
Wish they were young

But I hope you will be happy with him, Nami. I pray for your happiness to shine even more than before. Everyone in this Kingdom knows your bright smile that gives hope and makes difficult things easier to handle. Hopefully that happiness won´t be taken from you. But mine will. I won´t be able to smile anymore.

Cold hearted orb  
That rules the night  
Removes the colours  
From our sight  
Red is gray and  
Yellow white  
But we decide  
Which is right  
And

I wanted to kill myself after hearing you would marry soon, princess Nami. I´m alone and I...I love you so much. It hurts to see you with him. So much that I can´t stand watching you...

I love you, Nami. But would you love me back if you knew that I´m existing? Would you love me...?

Which is an Illusion

I guess... will never be able to tell you what I´m feeling for you...

But I will love you until I die.

****

**Well, I hope I didn´t mess it up! I tried as best as possible to understad the songtext and the meaning of the song. It´s beautiful and a little sad in my opinion so I tried to write a sad songfic for it. Plus, I realized I REALLY suck at writing songfics! I don´t know why 0_0 **

**Please tell me what I could make better next time so that I can improve myself :3**

**Hope you all liked it and if you did then please tell me =D**


End file.
